


Kirby’s DreamLand

by Darklord95



Series: Tales of Popstar [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklord95/pseuds/Darklord95
Summary: When Dreamland gets taken over by a terrible tyrant and all seems lost, a night in “shining armor?” Comes to the people’s rescue!





	1. Prologue

This story begins with a planet called Popstar, on this planet sat a great valley with towns and people and animals, this valley is known as DreamLand. The citizens of DreamLand lived happy, peaceful lives, with their special Sparkling Stars they were able to gather plenty of food. The children would play and have fun all day, their parents could sit back and relax without worry, DreamLand truly lived up to its' name. 

However, one day there came a large, loud, and greedy creature known as King Dedede, King of Mount Dedede which he named himself, who had decided he was no longer content ruling over a mountain. He decided he wanted to be king over all of DreamLand, and maybe even planet Popstar itself! He, along with his army of fiendish minions, went and took over DreamLand by force. Dedede was a tyrant, he would make the citizens gather together and sing praises of him, the first one to stop singing would be thrown in his dungeon. He would have the people of DreamLand perform big plays where he was a dashing, brave hero saving damsels in distress, anyone who didn't applaud at the end was also thrown in the dungeon. Worst of all was that he would force the people to hand over all of their food, and he took all of their Sparkling Stars so they couldn't go get more.  
Many DreamLandians went to bed each night without so much as a crumb in their stomachs, and so it had been in DreamLand for a very long time.

Until one day, along came a small round pink creature seemingly out of nowhere. Kirby was walking along sucking up apples, watermelons, and any other fruit he found. As he walked he came across one of DreamLands' many towns and saw abunch of small orange creatures known as waddle-dees running amuck. They were running around getting all the food from everyone in the village.  
If someone refused to give them their food, then they would either steal it, or take it by force, there were so many of them that the townspeople couldn't possibly defend themselves.

Seeing all this made Kirby mad, he didn't like seeing people get bullied. He ran up to the nearest waddle-dee, who looked at him with a confused expression. Kirby opened his mouth wide and sucked in air as hard as he could, it was so powerful that even though the waddle-dee tried with all his might to stop himself from getting sucked up he still got caught. Kirby then ran over to another waddle-dee, who gave him the same expression as the first one. Kirby then spat out a projectile star that used to be the first waddle-dee, taking out the second one. Kirby repeated this process many more times until he had caught the attention of everyone else in town. 

As Kirby was making his way toward another waddle-dee he heard a high pitched voice yell "Hey! Pinky!" Kirby stopped and looked toward where he heard the voice, only to see a round, black object heading right toward him. Kirby had never seen anything like it before and he couldn't figure out what it was. Once the object landed right in front of him there was a loud 'KABOOM' and Kirby went flying. He landed right on a waddle-dee taking it out, he got back up, only a little hurt, and started looking around trying to find who threw that object.

"Over here, Pinky!" Kirby turned toward the same voice as before and saw another black, round object coming straight toward him. This time though, Kirby knew what it did, so he sucked it up, and spat it back out as a projectile star toward where it had come from and hit his attacker right in the face, knocking him onto his back. The attacker was taller than the waddle-dees who helped him up, he wore a light blue outfit with a matching elf hat and yellow elf shoes, and surprisingly he didn't have any hands to speak of.

"OK, point taken." he said once he was upright again, "Alright, Pinky! you think your so tough! well let's see how tough you are when you get bombed sky high!"  
Another object, a bomb, then appeared out of thin air, somehow being held by where his hand should've been, and he threw it while hopping straight toward Kirby and back. Kirby sucked it up, but he couldn't get a good shot with this elf man hopping all over the place, throwing bombs at him the entire time.   
"What'cha gonna do now Pinky!? HAHAHAHAHA!" as he was laughing Kirby had spat out the projectile star in his mouth and hit him in the head. This time however, the attacker landed on his feet, and this time he seemed very annoyed but he kept his cool.   
"Pardon me for my rudeness Pinky!" he said in a slightly irritated voice "I never told you my name. it's Poppy Bro. Sr! Master of bombs! and loyal servant of King Dedede!" Kirby just looked confused.  
"Well, I've told you my name! it's only fair you tell me yours Pinky!"  
"Kaabii" he responded with a smile.  
"Kirby? What kinda name is Kirby?! I'll stick with Pinky!" He said with growing self-righteousness.  
"It is law that all the food in this town go straight to the great King of DreamLand himself! You're getting in the way of the law Pinky! and people who get in the way of the law!" he brought out another bomb "Get punished!" he threw the bomb and launched his foot out behind him, causing him to slide toward Kirby at an incredibly quick speed on the tip of his other foot, hoping to catch Kirby off guard. What he didn't expect to happen was Kirby jumping over him, sucking up the bomb, and spitting out a projectile star faster than he could even process. The star hit Poppy Bro Sr. on the back of the head knocking him flat. 

All the remaining waddle-dees saw their group leader go down, and they all ran away scared as the townspeople clapped and cheered.   
"And don't come back!" said a voice right next to Kirby. Kirby looked next to him and saw a multicolored ball, bouncing on the ball was a person who wore tie on shoes, a red bow tie, and a red and blue jester hat. Also, like Poppy Bro Sr. he had absolutely no hands to be seen anywhere.  
"That was some performance you just put on Kirby!" the jester said turning his attention to the little puffball.   
"Poyo?" Kirby said confused.  
"Oh right, how rude of me." he bounced off the ball landing right in front of Kirby "My name is Marx, I am but a humble resident of DreamLand, it is a pleasure to meet you Kirby!" he said doing a little bow  
"Poyo!" Kirby replied with a smile.

They saw a straggler waddle-dee holding a sack of food running to catch up with the rest of the group. Marx jumped back onto his ball, took aim, and kicked it right at the waddle-dee, hitting it square on the back making it drop its' food. It got back up, turned to look behind it, saw Kirby, and ran away as fast as it could.  
Marx gave a little laugh and said "It's about time someone put Dededes' junk monkeys in their place!" He looked up at Mount Dedede, Kirby did the same. He saw a big castle, he assumed it belonged to this King Dedede Poppy Bro Sr. and Marx had mentioned. "He's been taking food from everyone in DreamLand for a while now, he has more people working for him than any town can deal with." Kirby then looked at all the townspeople crying over their broken food stands and personal belongings, he then got a serious look on his face turned to Marx and said a very determined look on his face "Poyo!"  
Marx looked at him a bit confused, unable to understand him "What?" Kirby pointed to himself with his little nub arm then pointed at castle Dedede. "You're going to go right after King Dedede himself?!" Marx thought about it for a bit then smiled "Then again, you did take out bomb boy over there pretty easily, all right Kirby, if you want to go take on the King, the best way to go would be through Green Greens" Marx pointed off to one direction with his foot. "There you'll meet a tree by the name of Wispy Woods, he has something that'll help you get there quick." Kirby nodded with a smile then ran in the direction Marx pointed.   
"Good Luck Kirby!" Marx shouted after Kirby as he watched him run off into Green Greens.

Meanwhile at Castle Dedede

King Dedede sat at a table almost entirely covered with all kinds of different meat, fruit, bread, and candy. King Dedede was enjoying one of many large drumsticks he had received from the latest group of food bringers. Just then his right hand man, affectionately named Waddle Dee, walked in the door looking flustered. It was easy to tell Waddle Dee apart from the other waddle dees, because he wore a blue bandanna on his head at all times.  
Dedede got a big smile on his face and said "Has another group come back all ready eh heh heh heh!" he looked at Waddle Dee and saw the he was sweating buckets. "What's the matter Waddle Dee?! You look like ya done seen a ghost!"   
"Well, uh, your highness, um, uh, you see, well, that is, the group, you see they, well, uh, they, they, um, that is they, uh," Waddle Dee stammered   
"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Dedede shouted, pounding his fists on the table.  
"Sorry my liege! Well good news, Poppy Bro Sr's group came back."  
"Alright, then why am I not gettin' my table filled right now, and why ain't PB Sr. here tellin' me that himself?!"  
"Well, that's the bad news." He gulped "They weren't actually able to retrieve the food, and Poppy Bro Sr. was taken out at the town."  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

King Dedede shouted so loud the entire mountain heard it.  
"YOU BETTA' START EXPLAININ' RIGHT NOW!"  
After Waddle Dee recovered from Dededes' unrivaled voice, he reluctantly continued "Apparently while they were taking the food from one of the towns, some sort of pink thing showed up and took out almost half the group including Poppy Bro Sr. himself."   
King Dedede was absolutely furious, how could someone employed by him personally be beaten.   
"WHAT KINDA PINK THING?!" Dedede said not even trying to regain his composure.   
"Well, sire, according to the description given by the other waddle dees, it was small, round, had stubby arms and feet, it could suck things up in its' mouth and spit them back out as projectile stars, and apparently its' name was Kirby."  
Dedede looked starstruck for a moment, making Waddle Dee afraid he was going to start shouting again, but then he started laughing.  
"Eh heh heh heh heh maybe PB Sr. wasn't a very good choice if he lost to somethin' like that! eh heh heh heh heh heh! Get some more waddle dees and send 'em back to that town with a different leader!"  
"Which one sire!"  
"Anyone, don't matter!"  
"Right away sire!" Waddle Dee walked back through the entrance, and King Dedede returned to his meal, a little peeved at his minions incompetence, but not worried in the slightest.


	2. Green Greens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this to come out my will to write comes in waves, and I had to get up the nerve to play the first level of Kirby’s dreamland so it was fresh in my mind when I wrote this. I’m determined to see this thing through though so I’ll be sure to get chapter 3 out a lot quicker than chapter 2.

Kirby was at the start of his journey, his eyes were full of determination and he was ready to face down whatever challenge got in his way. Although, his curiosity got the better of him when he saw a butterfly and found he couldn’t resist the chance to chase it. Eventually he chased the butterfly all the way to it’s family who started rolling him back where he came from. His curiosity satisfied he continued through Green Greens on his way toward Wispy Woods.

Along the path were dozens of waddle dees, he dispatched them easily by sucking them up and spitting them back out. He also encountered new enemies, little flying pink creatures he came to know as Bronto Burts, they were taken out just as easily. He encountered a creature called a Cappy which would dance around with a mushroom top on its’ head then throw it up into the air only for it to land right back on, Kirby sucked up the mushroom hat and then spat a star out at the Cappy itself. Next to the Cappy was a small hut, Kirby walked in and saw 2 pep brews lying on the ground, he drank them both up and felt 2/3s of his energy go up, he walked back out and continued along the path. He encountered many more Bronto Burts and waddle dees, and he nearly got rammed by a charging Grizzo but sucked him up just in time! 

As he reached the woods he ran into what looked like a smaller version of poppy bro sr. except this armless elf didn’t throw bombs he just danced toward Kirby, Kirby sucked it up like everything else. Deeper into the forest Kirby encountered another mini poppy bro, but this one was riding on a Grizzo. The mini bro yelled “Charge!” And the Grizzo complied by charging Sstraight toward Kirby. He sucked up the Grizzo, but the Mini Bro had the foresight to jump off and landed right on Kirby, damaging him, Kirby retaliated by spitting out a star at the elf taking him down. 

Kirby walked inside of an opening in a tree and was greeted by a capless Cappy dancing toward him, he sucked up the Cappy and used him to spit out a star at the Grizzo waiting up above him. He continued to climb the tree, taking out two more Grizzos and more Cappys lacking caps, even the birds were trying to stop him! He saw to blocks stacked in front of something he sucked them up and swallowed them and saw that they were hiding a maximum tomato! He sucked it up and felt all of his energy get replenished. He continued up and took out two more waddle dees and a bird guarding the exit.

Upon exiting the tree, Kirby saw a clear way down to the ground and took it. Once he reached the ground he looked ahead and saw another tree blocking his way, however this tree was different from the others, it had a mouth, a nose, and two eyes. The tree looked right at Kirby and said in a bellowing voice “What be thy name pink creature?!”   
“Kaabii” Kirby replied with a smile.  
“Kirby?!” The tree replies with a shocked expression “That doth explain how thou hast made it this far! However, no further shalt thou go!”  
“Poyo?” Kirby looked confused.  
“King Dedede hast promised to leave mine great and bountiful forest alone if I doth allow his men safe passage. If I, the great Wispy Woods allow thy self to venture forth, then the King will surely send his great army to tear down mine forest, I cannot allow this to happen, prepare thy self for battle pink one!” Suddenly Wispy Woods sucked in some air and spat out three puffs, Kirby got hit by the first one, letting him know to dodge the other two, he was defenseless, Kirby had nothing to suck up so he couldn’t spit stars out.   
“Impressive Kirby, but cans’t thou dodge the very forces of nature?!”   
Suddenly Wispy Woods started shaking, and then from above Kirby saw an apple falling right over him, Kirby smiled brightly and suck up the apple, but instead of eating it, he shot the apple back at wispy Woods as a star, damaging him. Kirby did this with each and every apple Wispy Woods dropped until finally He said “Enough!” with a tear in his eye, and Kirby stopped and looked at him curiously.   
“Thou hast proven thou art a mighty warrior indeed, perhaps thou even hast what it taketh to defeat the dreaded King Dedede!”  
Kirby just continued to look at Wispy with curiosity. Wispy, still with a tear in his eye, opened his mouth and out came a star that floated right in front of Kirby almost as if it expected him to jump on, but it didn’t of course, it was an object, and that would’ve been silly.  
“This is a Warp Star, it shall take thou to the fortress of the brother and sister Lololo and Lalala, loyal servants of King Dedede. Once thou hast made it there, Defeat them and taketh their Warp Star, thou cans’t learn what thou must do from then on.”  
Kirby smiled, gave a confident “Poyo!” And hopped on the Warp Star, which immediately took off into the sky!   
As Kirby rode off Wispy shouted “Godspeed pink warrior, all of DreamLand relies on thee!”

Meanwhile at Castle Dedede

King Dedede continued to enjoy his great feast, not worried at all by the threat of this small pink creature known as Kirby, the new squad they sent down to the village near Green Greens had brought in all the food the old squad had left behind and the king couldn’t be happier. Then suddenly Waddle Dee burst through the door in a panic “S-S-S-Sire, my apologies but I have urgent news!”  
“Well don’t just stand there, spit it out already!” He shouted to Waddle Dee, peeved that his meal was being interrupted so suddenly for the second time that day.   
“Sire I just received word that Wispy Woods has betrayed us!”  
Dedede was livid to say the least, causing his volume to go up exponentially “Whadya mean he betrayed us, last time I saw that tree I had ‘im so scared the whole dang forest was shakin!”  
“From what the waddle dees told me Kirby came in and took out nearly everyone patrolling Green Greens, and Wispy Woods apparently gave him his Warp Star.” Waddle Dee responded with a shaking voice.  
“Again with this Kirby thang?! Fine! Wispys’ Warp Star goes to Castle Lololo right?!”  
“I believe so sire”   
“Than tell Lololo an’ Lalala what’s comin their way, and tell ‘em no screwin’ up!”  
“And what about Wispy Woods sire?”   
“Eheheheheh, I get ta have a whole forest a’ apples ta eat! What else?! Eheheheheheheheh!”  
“Understood sire” Waddle Dee then walked out of the room to let the king continue his feast.


	3. Castle Lololo Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said I'd get this one out sooner, and I'm pretty sure I got it out way later. I had meant to get this one out the day after the last one, but when I got near the end I accidentally refreshed everything, so I had to get that pesky will to write again. I also decided it would probably be better if I stuck to shorter chapters, so I've decided that each chapter will end at a boss fight.

The Warp Star brought Kirby to a large castle sitting in the middle of Orange Ocean, the Star landed right next to it on a bit of floor overlooking the Ocean. Kirby looked out marveling in its' beauty, then he suddenly sneezed, causing four little stars to fall into the Ocean. Kirby then sneezed again, which caused another falling star to hit him on the head, making him fall into the water. Kirby managed to float his way to the entrance, he climbed out of the water, guarding the entrance was a broom hatter, Kirby sucked it up spat it out and entered Castle Lololo. 

The room Kirby entered was filled with two waddle-dees, a one eyed waddle-dee called a waddle-doo, and a bronto burt. The waddle-doo tried to hit Kirby with its' eye laser, but Kirby jumped out of the way, sucking up and spitting out the bronto burt as he did so. He landed on another bit of floor that had a Microphone on it, Kirby sucked it up, spat it out, and yelled into it as loud as he could, causing the waddle-dees and waddle-doo to 'poof'. He then jumped to the next bit of floor which had a door.

Kirby went through the door and found himself in a hallway, standing in his way was a bat and a ghost, he sucked up the bat and spat a star at the ghost. He walked along and a bomb sat in his way as well as another bat, ghost, and broom hatter. Kirby sucked up the bomb, and spat out and explosive star that took out the ghost and broom hatter, he sucked up and spat out the bat and went through the door at the end of the hallway.

Kirby was now in the middle of a bigger, longer hallway and in front of him was a strange flying mask that started spinning and heading straight toward him. He started heading down some stairs to get away from it, but it ran into him, hurting him and causing it to 'poof'. Kirby found another door on the bottom floor and went inside.

He was now in a room filled with water, there was also a gourdo, a bronto burt, and in the water was a glunk, as well as one on the ceiling, and a pep brew guarded by a glunk. There were many more glunks deeper into the water filled path, as well as another gourdo guarding the door to the next room, Kirby dodged it and went through the door.

He found himself fallen into the ocean outside, where a glunk lay. He flew up and found a lolipop, he ate it and became indestructible. He went right through the bronto burt and broom hatter, and was completely unaffected by the cannon. He flew up to the next door and went in.

In the door was another hallway filled with ghosts and flying skulls, he went through all of them easily and noticed a pit. Down the pit was another Warp Star, he jumped down and landed on it. The Star flew up, forward, and straight through a wall.

The Star had poofed the second it hit the wall and Kirby found himself in a room with four floors. Before he had a chance to look around a voice yelled  
"Take that!" He looked and saw a block heading straight toward him, thinking fast Kirby sucked it up and spat out a star. It hit a small blue person back into the door he had come out of.  
"Fine, if that's how it is, let's play ball!" He came back out with another block and kicked it at Kirby. Kirby sucked it up, but didn't notice that the blue boy had thrown a gourdo at him. Kirby barely managed to jump out of the gourdos' way onto the upper floor. The blue boy popped out of the door with another block and kicked it, Kirby jumped out of the way and spat a star at the blue boy, knocking him back into the door. He then started kicking out blocks and gourdos from right next to the doors, Kirby managed to suck up a block but was having trouble finding a chance to spit out a star, he then found it when the blue boy peeked out of a door to check if Kirby was there. Kirby spat out a star, knocking him back inside. When no more blocks came flying out, Kirby went inside a door and found the blue boy getting on a Warp Star.  
"If Lololo can't beat Kirby, then maybe Lololo and Lalala will!" The Warp Star flew off with Lololo on it, Kirby took off after him.

The Warp Star brought Lololo straight up into the thrones room where his pink twin sister Lalala was waiting for him.  
"Oh, you're back! So, was he as ''dangerous'' as Waddle-dee had said?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Yes!" he responded out of breath. "I couldn't hit him once!"  
"Not even with your gourdos?!"  
"No! it was like he was immune to getting hit, he was practically a speed demon!"  
"Then why'd you come back?!"  
"Because IF he manages to find his way through the castle, he'll have to deal with both of us at the same time."  
"Battle arena?!"  
"Battle arena!"  
"Then what're we waiting for? let's go!" They then ran off into a separate room to wait for the showdown.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or any advice that’ll help with my writing, then please feel free to leave a comment. 👍


End file.
